Afterkill
Afterkill 'is the fifth case of NixoKnight's and FuzzyFish's Criminal Case Across The World Collab. It is also the fifth case that takes place in Europe. Plot In the last investigation, european commissioner Andronicus Economos asked the WCA to watch over his son on his trip to Finland. The commissioner's son is a very popular actor so the Player and William decided to check out the biggest celebrity party in Finland. As they arrive there, they find the corpse of actress Inkeri Ahonen. She was stabbed in her stomach next to a pool. In the first chapter, the Player and William suspected 3 people for the murder of Inkeri Ahonen : Edvin Niemi (A rich man and owner of the house where the party took place), Kaapo Tuominen (The victim's bodyguard) and Deion Economos (A famous actor and son of Andronicus). They also discovered that the killer eats Kiisseli and uses a GPS device. At the end of the first chapter, Nina managed to find the victim's house in Vantaa. In the second chapter, the Player and William suspected 2 more people for the murder of Inkeri Ahonen : Karoliina Järvinen (A museum curator and the victim's sister) and Bruce Trove (A scientist we suspected in a previous case). They also discovered that the killer takes pain killers. At the end of the second chapter, Andronicus rushes into the WCA HQ and tells the Player and William that he lost track of his son again. During the course of the third chapter, the Player and William discovered that the victim, Inkeri Ahonen, was actually a Euphorian. The WCA discovered this by finding her diary at her house. At this point, the Player and William still don't know what the Euphorians want, but it sure is something bad. In the third chapter, the Player and William discovered that the killer has the blood type AB+ and the has scratches. At the end of chapter 3, the Player and William gathered enough evidence to arrest Karoliina Järvinen for the murder of her sister Inkeri Ahonen. Karoliina discovered that Inkeri was a Euphorian on her own. When she discovered it, she asked Inkeri about the Euphorians. Inkeri told Karoliina that her religion does not accept people who get in their way, so she poisoned her coffee while she was not looking. When Karoliina went to the doctor, he told her that the poison works a weird way. It is set like a time bomb, it will fully effect the body and kill her at a certain time, which is barely 2 hours after her arrest. Karoliina knew that Inkeri did that to her, so she decided to get revenge on her, so she tracked Inkeri's location with her GPS device and killed her at the party. Karoliina was then brought to the hospital to see if there is a cure for the poison. In the additional investigation, the Player and William help european commissioner Andronicus Economos. His son, Deion lost his phone at the after party. After giving it back to Deion, they both thank the WCA and fly to Andronicus's meeting in Norway. The Player and William then also found a new clue at the after party, a weird blurred photo. After examining the photo, the Player and William discovered that Adelmo Rivera's murder, Cecilia Ruiz, has escaped prison and is now in Finland. After arresting her, the Player and William question her how she got out of prison and why she is in Finland. She said that The Euphorians got her out of prison, they then had a meeting at the Helsinki Festival. Cecilia also said something about Adelmo. This was a shock to the Player and William, Adelmo was also a Euphorian. Adelmo was the original right hand of the Euphorians leader, but he quit his job. Adelmo wanted to live in peace with his Wife and his son in Valencia, but the Euphorians leader was not ok with that. The leader ordered Cecilia to kill Adelmo to get revenge on him for leaving the Euphorians. The Player and William then had a look around the Helsinki Festival again, where they found evidence that tourist Domenico Bertolini was at the festival. He said that he does not know anything about any anarchists, but he mentioned seeing a group of weird people talking about a big meeting in Norway. The WCA then goes to Norway to find more about the Euphorians. Victim * 'Inkeri Ahonen '''(Found stabbed in the stomach) Murder Weapon * '''Switchblade Killer * [[Karoliina Järvinen|'Karoliina Järvinen']] Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Kiisseli. *This suspect uses a GPS device. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Kiisseli. *This suspect takes pain killers. *This suspect uses a GPS device. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats Kiisseli. *This suspect uses a GPS device. *This suspect takes pain killers. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses a GPS device. *This suspect eats Kiisseli. *This suspect takes pain killers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has scratches. Suspect's Profile *This suspect uses a GPS device. Suspect's Appearance * Quasi Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer eats Kiisseli. * The killer uses a GPS device. * The killer takes pain killers. * The killer has the blood type AB+. * The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 : * Investigate Party. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Pieces; New Suspect: Edvin Niemi; Victim Identified: Inkeri Ahonen) * Autopsy the victim body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer eats Kiisseli) * Question Edvin Niemi. * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: GPS Device) * Analyze GPS Device. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer uses a GPS device; New Crime Scene: Helsiniki Festival) * Investigate Helsinki Festival. (Clues: Locked Phone, Pile of Rocks) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Body) * Analyze Victim's Body. (06:00:00) (Result: New Suspect; Kaapo Tuominen) * Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Golden Necklace; New Suspect: Deion Economos) * Tell Kaapo about Inkeri's death. * Ask Deion Economos if he is okay. * Go to chapter 2 ! (2 stars) Chapter 2 : * Investigate Victim's House. (Clues: Wallet, Googles, Taser) * Examine Wallet. (Result: New Suspect: Karoliina Järvinen) * Examine Googles. (Result: DNA) * Analyze DNA. (12:00:00) (Result: New Suspect: Bruce Trove) * Examine Taser. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Kaapo Tuominen again) * Tell Karoliina Järvinen about her sister's murder. (Result: Karoliina uses a GPS device, Karoliina eats Kiisseli) * Ask Bruce Trove why he was at the victim's house. (Result: Bruce uses a GPS device) * Give Kaapo Tuominen his taser back. (Result: Kaapo eats Kiisseli) * Investigate Park Bench (Clues: Torn Paper, Faded Notebook) * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Threat) * Analyze Threat. (06:00:00) (Result: The killer takes pain killers) * Examine Notebook. (Result: Talk to Edvin Niemi again) * Question Edvin Niemi about his 'questionable' notebook. (Result: Edvin eats Kiisseli, Edvin uses a GPS Device) * Go to chapter 3 ! (1 star) Chapter 3 : * Investigate Garden. (Clues: Diary, Faded Photo, Trash Bag) * Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Contract) * Analyze Contract. (12:00:00) (Result: Talk to Kaapo Tuominen again) * Question Kaapo why Inkeri fired him. (Result: Kaapo takes pain killers, Kaapo uses a GPS device) * Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo; Talk to Deion Economos again) * Ask Deion Economos why he kissed Inkeri. (Result: Deion eats Kiisseli, Deion uses a GPS device, Deion takes pain killers) * Analyze Diary. (03:00:00) (Result: Talk to Karoliina Järvinen again) * Question Karoliina Järvinen about her sisters diary. (Result: Karoliina takes pain killers) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Switchblade, Box of pain killers) * Examine Box of pain killers. (Result: White Substance) * Analzye Switchblade. (09:00:00) (Result: The killer has the blood type AB+) * Analyze White Substance. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has scratches) * Arrest the killer ! * Go to 'Broken Future (5/7) '(3 stars) Broken Future (5/7) : * Andronicus Economos wants to talk. (Result: New clues on Party) * Investigate Party. (Clues: Deion's Phone, Blurred Photo) * Give Deion Economos his phone back. (Reward: Miehenlakki Hat | Male / Naisenlakki Hat | Female) * Examine Blurred Photo. (Result: Photo of Cecilia Ruiz) * Arrest Cecilia Ruiz. (Result: New clues on Helsinki Festival) * Investigate Helsinki Festival. (Clues: Broken Pieces) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: GPS Device) * Examine GPS Device. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (06:00:00) (Result: Talk to Domenico Bertolini) * Question Domenico Bertolini about him being at the festival. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Go on to the next case ! Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Across the World